


Hiding in Plain Sight

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco dares Harry to attend the Masquerade ball as a woman. In doing so, Harry gets the attention of two men ... one of whom he had previously only thought of as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

Harry stood outside the doors of the Great Hall and took a deep breath, steeling himself to make his entrance. As he tugged his outfit into place he swore once more at Draco and again at himself for agreeing to the dare. Taking one more deep breath, he squared his shoulders and walked confidently through the doors and into the hall.  
  
Amidst the partying students few people took notice of Harry’s entrance although he did catch a glimpse of Draco’s shocked face. The blonde had thought Harry would back out of the dare at last minute and was amazed he’d pulled it off. Still feeling slightly shaky on his feet, Harry made his way over to the blonde apprentice.  
  
“Ferret face.”  
  
“Scarhead. You make a good woman. If I didn’t have a thing for redheads or a really scary fiancée I’d go for you myself.”  
  
Harry just laughed. “Yeah well, sorry but blondes aren’t my type. I tend to go for tall, dark and brooding.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Draco smirked, his thoughts flying to his potions master godfather who was all of those things.  
  
The more he thought about the pairing the more perfect he realised the two men were for each other. Maybe with a little bit of subtlety he could set them on the route to a relationship.  
  
Harry was happily oblivious to the fact that his entrance had been very much noticed by two gentlemen in the room. Robert Featherstone had clocked the black-haired female, thought she could be a fun enough distraction if he couldn’t bed Harry and gone back to scanning the room for said wizard. He completely disregarded the idea that the dark-haired woman was Harry. The American History of Magic professor was determined that the younger teacher was going to be his come hell or high water.  
  
The other gentleman who noticed the discreet entrance was the resident potions master. Hidden in a corner of the Great Hall with a clear view of the exit, a habit from his spying days, and cloaked in shadows stood Severus Snape. He saw a stunningly beautiful young female enter the woman and, like Featherstone, went back to looking for Harry. He took a swallow of his firewhiskey and, as it burned down his throat, his eyes widened as realisation hit him. The beautiful young woman WAS Harry. His eyes quickly went to the doors and, failing to find his colleague, started to scan the crowd. Finally, he found the man he sought, chatting away with Draco Malfoy, the transfiguration apprentice.  
  
Knowing that he wouldn’t be seen he allowed his gaze to rake over Harry’s body. Severus had known that he was gay and most definitely not interested in women since he was a student himself but he had to admit that cross-dressing in his partners was something he had never considered. Looking at Harry though, on the dark man at least, it was a kink that seriously turned him on.  
  
The younger man’s shoulder-length black hair fell loosely around his face which was hidden by a black mask that just allowed the emerald green eyes to peek out. He moved his eyes down the younger professors body, taking in the green silk strapless dress that showed off curves the older professor had never seen, ending with a pair of black high heels. As he finished his perusal he found himself having to adjust the black breeches that were part of his costume, greatly relieved for his hiding place in the shadows. So, whilst Harry wandered the room chatting to colleagues and students alike, Severus drank his fill of the view.  
  
Several hours later, having drunk enough firewhiskey to slightly lose his inhibitions and reassured that most people were either completely drunk or enamoured with their lovers Severus stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The movement caught the attention of Harry, who immediately felt himself weaken at the sight of the man stalking towards him. Severus had gone for the guise of a nineteenth century highwayman. His six foot four inch frame was encased in black breeches tucked into knee high leather boots, white poets shirt, cravat and black frock coat. All of this was covered with a black cloak whilst his hair was pulled back in a tail at the nape of his neck and a black mask covered his face.  
  
Harry let out an involuntary whimper at the sight of Severus stalking towards him; he would recognise the walk and the eyes anywhere. Severus came to a halt just in front of Harry and, holding out one hand, gave a short bow.  
  
“May I have this dance?”  
  
Harry was suddenly hyper-sensitive to all sensation and he shivered as Severus’ chocolatey-rich voice slid over his skin. He nodded and placed his hand in Severus’ outstretched one. Severus led Harry to the dance floor and enfolded him in his arms, realising as he did so just how perfectly Harry fit into his arms. One of Harry’s hands rested on Severus’ shoulder whilst the other was enclosed within Severus’ larger hand. Severus’ other hand rested on Harry’s lower back, holding him firmly against the older man. Harry simply let his mind drift, feeling completely safe and relaxed. He was so comfortable that he practically jumped out of his skin when Severus spoke in his ear, in a voice so low that only Harry could hear.   
  
“So, Harry,” Severus all but purred.” That’s a stunning dress you’re wearing. What prompted it?”  
  
Harry looked up with startled eyes. “You knew it was me? How?” He then paused. “If you knew it was me why did you ask me to dance?”  
  
Severus smirked. “Your eyes. You can never hide them. Most of the people here haven’t looked past the dress.”  
  
Here he barely heard Harry’s mumbled. “Thank Merlin Featherstone’s one of them.”  
  
“As for why I asked you to dance.” Here he tipped Harry’s chin up. “Are we not friends?”  
  
Something in Harry’s eyes dimmed although he wasn’t sure what whilst Harry wasn’t sure why he was disappointed. His eyes sparked again at Severus’ next words.  
  
“There’s also the fact that I’ve been watching you all night. I don’t think I’ve ever been as turned on by someone as much as I have been by you.”  
  
Harry whimpered at the lust in his voice but looked confused as Severus expertly manoeuvred them, under cover of the dance, to a darkened corner of the room. “Sev, what are you doing?”  
  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Severus leaned down and tilted Harry’s head up; even the high heels had failed to bring Harry even close to Severus’ commanding height. Slowly, giving Harry the chance to back away, he brushed their lips together, moaning deep in his throat as he pulled Harry closer.  
  
As they broke apart, Harry smiled shyly up at the other professor even as long fingers softly stroked his cheek. “Perhaps we could continue this elsewhere? Unless you want the students to see us .....”  
  
Three teachers smiled as they watched the Potions Master slink from the room, arms wrapped around a certain green-eyed beauty, both of them still masked but obviously aware of their companions identity. Only Albus and Draco knew that the woman was actually their fellow professor. Robert Featherstone, being unable to find Harry in the mass of bodies, was horrified on the other hand to see his back-up option disappearing with Snape.  
  
As for Harry and Severus ..... they simply didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/14252.html)


End file.
